Harache Tribe
The Harache Tribe is one of the Last Native human tribes in the New World. The Narache were originally one of the many Pandoran tribes, all of whom were a collection of Semi-Nomadic peoples found originally in the New World. The Tribes were made up of multiple races who work together for the betterment of the Land itself. The largest of the these Tribes, he Harache Tribe, was one of the last remaining Tribes after the Western conquest of Eastern Pandora, and now plays a prominent role in the Eastern Brotherhood and actively works to defend the New World from the threats of the West. The Harache Tribe has united much of the Far West in the New World, and is composed of many races, from the Native Pandoran to the travelling Centaur. History Pre-Colonial Era The Harache had long been a peaceful but powerful Tribe. Existing in the great central Plains, the Harache traded with the Warlike Karaho in the West and Spiritual Nerabu in the South East. It was the largest and most centralized of all the Tribes, but through its long history it had suffered some sickness. Legend says the original Chief, Chief Grey Wolf, was chosen by the Wolf Spirit himself. However, Grey Wolf's line was not to last. Generations later, his heir known as Berudo was betrayed by his chief hunter known as Red Dragon. Red Dragon ruled over the Harache and began a campaign of conquest. He conquered a small Western Tribe but soon the Harache people became aware of what he had done. A former Hunter-General, Kalmar, arose against Red Dragon with an army of Harache rebels and a union of other tribes. Red Dragon and Kalmar fought a bitter war over Pandora, which ended ultimately with Red Dragon's defeat. Kalmar established his dynasty, and his decendants have ruled ever since. The invasion of the Violet Crusade The Violet Crusade was a highly Xenophobic and corrupt group. Originally a splinter group from the now Dead Terran Crusade, the Violet Crusade was denounced for its cruel and corrupt ways. They were ex-communicated by the Highfather, and so those still loyal followed their Grand Master West. The Violet Crusade landed on Pandora, and began massacring the local population in a bloody War. Countless tribes were destroyed and fled West, into the lands of the Harache. The Harache Chief, Chief Rainwalker, knew the Pandoran tribes would have to unite if there was to be peace. Rallying a mass army of Tribes people, Chief Rainwalker prepared to face off against the Violet Crusade. But the eyes of the world soon landed on Pandora. In secret, the Violet Crusade began to work with Kreedia and the Western Alliance. Kreedia did not want to make its dealings with the Ex-communicated Crusade public, but they also didn't want this new Crusade gaining too much power. They made a deal to divide the lands between them if Kreedia would offer them aid and help them with the Highfather, which Emperor Daniel Cicero agreed to. The Violet Crusade, although it disagreed with the Western Alliance's more Liberal attitides, worked with their new allies to prepare a mass army of Westerners. Jehovah Barbaricus however would not allow this to happen. He came to Chief Rainwalker to try and offer him the help of the Eastern Brotherhood, to which the Chief gladly accepted. Rainwalker and Jehovah soon grew to be good friends, and the Eastern Brotherhood brought forces over the reinforce the Tribes. A great War ensued between the two forces, lasting 2 years. Finally however, at the battle of the Violet Tower, The Harache and their new allies triumphed over the West. The bond between the two armies was strong now. Post-Crusade period Many of the Tribes had lost their leaders now, but all respected Chief Rainwalker and his efforts. Many Tribes swore themselves to the Harache, extending the Tribe's power further. One tribe however did not settle down easily, the Tribe known as the Falling Sky. The Falling Sky had long had a reputation for being Crude, Merciless and even Cult like at times. They had aided the Harache, but had long raided their borders from the barren West. The Falling Sky leader, Black Flame, began worshiping the Darkness itself, soon becoming a powerful Warlock. He used his new power to grow his Tribe's influence, but soon he intended to crush the walls of the Harache homes. Conflict with the Falling Sky The Falling Sky launched countless raids against Harache camps, and soon Chief Rainwalker declared a state of war with the Tribe. Black Flame rallied all of his people, most of whom were Warriors anyway due to the Harshness of the West, and Marched on the Harache Camp. The battle of the Camp waged on throughout the Night, but Chief Rainwalker's forces proved stronger. The West was left barren without their leader, who had been killed in the battle, and so the lands were given to Orcish refugees fleeing the eruption and battle of Mount Caesar. A new Helheim was built, and Pandora became the central area of power for the Eastern Brotherhood. Braves and Chiefs *Chief Rainwalker *High Brave Khagros